That's my sister!
by Ginger-Whinger
Summary: A One-shot set at the burrow at the end of sixth year. Harry is staying there when Ginny asks to talk to him for a minute. While they talk to each other Ron and Hermione are also trying to tell each other something. H/G R/Hr WARNING: Very Fluffy!


**A/N This is a one-shot about Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. This is set at the end of sixth year after Harry has broken up with Ginny and Dumbledore's death.**

**To my Regular Readers: Thankyou for all the amazing reviews you gave me on the third chapter of 'Dares or Dates'. They were fantastic and I will comment on them when I post the next chapter which should be some time this week. Thanks Again.**

It was time for another breakfast at the burrow for Harry Potter. He remembered how he used to enjoy his time at the burrow. Laughing and joking with Ron and his brothers and spending time with Ginny and Hermione. Harry dearly wished he could return to those days. Fred and George had left to run their shop at Diagon Alley and Ron and Hermione were becoming more and more distant since he had told them about the prophecy. The best and worst part of staying at the burrow was seeing Ginny everyday.

Harry had broken up with her at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts to protect her. She would be a huge target for Voldemort if she continued to be his girlfriend. It had been the hardest decision of his life to break up with her. He didn't want to do it. Those two months when they were together were the happiest of his life, spending them with the girl he loved. That's right; loved. Harry had come to terms with this after just two days without her and yet thinking of nothing but her. It had taken all of his self-control not to run to her and kiss her when he arrived at the Burrow despite the stressful situation in which he had arrived. Although the decision had caused him great heartache he was assured in the fact that he had made the right decision.

As if things weren't bad enough between him and Ginny, she had overheard of the trio's plans to go after Voldemort instead of returning to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. She had asked to come with them on their quest but Harry had point blankly refused. Their meetings and conversations had been brief and meaningless since then.

Today's breakfast was no different to the preceding weeks. Harry sat across from Ginny determinedly avoiding eye contact with her for fear of his resolve breaking. He was offered copious amounts of food by Mrs Weasley of which he at very little. Mrs Weasley had already given up and had gone upstairs to make the beds.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ron's relationship varied from the ideal to the hellish. They were either complimenting each other, blushing and then sitting in awkward silences or arguing. Harry ate and got up to head back to Ron's room where he, Ron and Hermione spent most of their time planning for their trip. As he made to leave the room Ginny pulled Harry out of his stupor.

"Harry, can I talk to you outside for a minute." Ginny asked, daring Harry to say no with her tone. Both Ron and Hermione had stopped eating, forks halfway to their mouths, to stare at the pair who were now looking at each other across the kitchen for the first time in a few days, despite being in such close proximity.

"Sure." Harry responded and followed Ginny out of the front door of the Burrow trying to ignore the angry stare burning a hole in the back of his head from Ron. He had told Harry to stay away from Ginny because of the state that she was in after Harry had broken up with her.

Ginny sat down on the grass in front of the Burrow and with only a little hesitation Harry joined her. After a few seconds Ginny had still not said anything but she was staring back at the house. Harry followed her gaze to the kitchen window where Ron stood rather obviously watching them. Hermione then appeared and pulled Ron away from the window which was clearly taking a lot of physical effort on her part. Harry chuckled at the scene framed by the kitchen window which brought Ginny's gaze back onto him.

"I asked Hermione to keep Ron occupied so we could talk." She said smiling back at Harry. That smile left Harry leaving utterly defenceless. How could he say no to her when she looked at him like that?

"You can't come with us Ginny," he blurted, "and we can't get back together. It's just too dangerous. I can't do that to you, I won't."

Both of their heads had dropped to look at the few blades of grass between them. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk about actually." Ginny grimaced and forced a smile. "I won't ask you about that anymore, I know how you feel about that." There was a definite edge of bitterness to Ginny's voice which Harry found hard to ignore.

"Thank you." Harry truly meant that. He had found it hard to concentrate on the battle with Voldemort when he had an ongoing battle with Ginny. He often felt it was harder with Ginny because he found it so hard to hurt her.

Ginny seemed to genuinely smile at that and continued. "I just needed to tell you that I will wait for you. I don't care how long it takes but when you're done I want you to… no, I'm telling you to come and find me." Ginny's voice was laced with anger but her eyes gave away her true emotions. Harry pulled her chin up to look her in the eye and took her small hands in his.

"Don't worry Ginny, I will." Before Harry could react Ginny's lips were on his and his resistance towards her crumbled. All of Harry's worries seemed to drift away as he wound his arms around her waist and Ginny's moved through his hair. Harry lived in blissful ignorance to the world; for at least a few seconds anyway.

"OI! That's my sister!"

"Damn you, Ron." Harry muttered under his breath as Ginny turned what was now a furious glare upon her dear brother.

Another voice came from the direction of the Burrow, possibly angrier than Ron's outburst. "Ron, you prat! Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry was once again left marvelling at Hermione's wand work at Ron's expense as he fell forward onto the gravel path with a crunch.

"Sorry guys," and without another glance she turned again towards Ron. "Wingardium Leviosa." Ron's immobile form drifted gently back into the Burrow with Hermione and the door was closed again.

They both sat on the grass breathing heavily after the intensity of the first kiss they had shared in a month. It was a couple of minutes before Ginny chose to break the silence.

"There's something else I should tell you as well, Harry." Harry turned to look at her again. Although she had not taken her brown eyes off the door they were unfocused and it was clear that she could not see anything at all. She looked uncomfortable and Harry realised that staring at her like he was probably wasn't helping. He turned away as she took a deep breath to compose herself. "I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry spun his head around and let out a strangled noise of pain in response to the sharp pain in his neck. "I love you too, Ginny." They beamed at each other and blushed profusely but ultimately silence reigned once more.

"So, what do you want to do now then?" Ginny asked in a surprisingly calm voice considering what had just happened. "Since we are just friends, at least for now." She added with a smirk.

"I honestly have no idea." He grinned back. "I've never really been in this situation before."

"Me neither." Ginny sighed. "What about a hug? I mean, you hug Hermione right."

"Yeah, well sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" She mocked.

"Well she usually hugs me," Harry shrugged, "I just hug back."

"Well hug back then!" she laughed as they closed the gap between them.

They stayed like that for a long time this time in a very comfortable silence in each other's arms. They eventually decided to head back inside to make sure that Ron and Hermione hadn't killed each other.

--

As Harry and Ginny left the Burrow, Hermione could see the anger in Ron's face. She could see that his fists were clenched so tightly around his fork that his knuckles had turned white. As soon as the door closed he took his plate over to the sink by the window. This didn't fool Hermione for a second.

"Ron, come away from that window."

"Why should I?" Ron replied now having forgotten his ruse with the plate and avidly staring out of the window.

"They need to talk, they're just talking."

"If they're just talking then what's the harm in me watching? I can't lip read." Damn, he had a point there.

Hermione took a deep breath and marched over to the window and grabbing Ron by the arm pulled him forcefully. "Ron I need to talk to you while we're alone." Ginny was telling Harry; maybe it was finally time that she told Ron.

Ron finally took his eyes from the window to look down at her and then down to their hands which were clasped together. She wasn't quite sure how that had happened but was relieved as Ron was now to stunned to resist as she pulled him back to a bench where they both sat.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, erm… it's not important. I'll tell you when you calm down a bit." He was still clenching his fists and cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Hermione couldn't blame him for being angry, he was just being an over protective big brother. She was proud of Ron's self-control; two years ago he wouldn't have hesitated to run after Harry to shout at him and Ginny. Just as she was thinking this Ron made his move towards the door.

"That's been a minute!" He muttered before running through it. Hermione rose from her chair to give chase and Ron shouted just as she passed through the door frame.

"OI! That's my sister!"

Hermione saw Harry and Ginny sat on the grass next to each other. They were both flushed and were staring at Ron angrily. "Ron, you prat! Petrificus Totalus!" Ron fell forward with a crunch. "Sorry, guys." She apologised to Harry and to Ginny especially.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione levitated Ron's stunned form back into the kitchen closing the door behind her. "Honestly whatever will I do with you Ron? Don't you move okay, Ginny's been teaching me the Bat Bogey Hex and I'm getting pretty good at it."

With a flick of her wand she removed the spell careful not to place herself directly between Ron and the door. Ron slumped against the bench before he slowly sat up with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ron," Hermione approached slowly sitting next to him. "Are you okay?" She gently placed a hand on his shoulder which seemed to shake him out of his reverie

"I'm fine, It's just… you cursed me. You must be really mad. You've only ever cursed me before in DA meetings and that time I kissed …" Ron trailed off.

They both knew the incident that he was referring to but they had never spoken about it before.

"I never really apologised for that did I?" Ron fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry about… her. I was just jealous because Ginny told me that you kissed Krum and then Lavender was there… I acted really immaturely and I swear I would never have done it if I had been thinking straight. I'm really sorry Hermione."

Hermione edged closer to Ron so that their hips were touching. "It should be me that's apologising Ron. You did nothing wrong I shouldn't have set those birds on you." They both laughed as Ron swung his arm around Hermione to rest on her hip, pulling her even closer. Hermione in turn rested her head into the crook of his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that whole thing with McLaggen as well; I was just trying to make you jealous."

"It worked." He laughed.

Several minutes passed before either of them spoke again. In this time Ron had wrapped his other arm around her and was gently rubbing small circles around her hip bone.

"We never kissed." Hermione said softly.

"Oh, yeah I know. Harry told me how you left the prat underneath the mistletoe." Ron chuckled.

"No, I meant Viktor. I never actually kissed him. He tried to kiss me but I told him I just wanted to be friends."

Ron stiffened at this. "So you've never…" he trailed off.

"Kissed anyone? No."

"Oh." Ron decided not to make any other comment about this and it was a while before either spoke again. "Hermione there's something I should tell you before we go on this trip with Harry." Ron turned so that he was facing Hermione holding her smaller hands inside his own. "I really like you, no that's not right." He shook his head still looking down at the floor, seemingly unable to look Hermione in the eye. "I think, no I do." He took a deep breath to compose himself. "I love you."

Ron had no time to react as Hermione launched her arms around him causing him to fall backwards so that he was lying on the bench with her on top of him. "I love you too." She whispered into his ear. Ron didn't hesitate as brushed Hermione's wild hair from around her face so that they could see each other, both were grinning happily. Both leant in as their lips touched together softly.

It was the perfect romantic moment, which Harry and Ginny walked in on.

"OI! That's _practically_ my sister!"

**A/N So what did you think? I'm really not sure if this is very good. I don't know about you but I felt that the Ron/Hermione kiss in Deathly Hallows was at completely the wrong time. I really wanted to see Ron admit his feelings which he had denied for 6 years! I also felt that Hermione jumping on Ron and snogging him was completely OOC. This might just be me I don't know.**

**As you can probably tell by that mini-rant I may have become too emotionally attached to this fic. Usually when writing I try to see it from a readers point of view but I found that hard to do with this fic. What did you think of the ending? I prefer to leave it to the imagination, but I'm not sure.**

**If you do like this fic - Fave parts? Characters? Lines? Things to Improve? I read every single review so let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing for those that do, ;-P  
Ginger-Whinger**

**If you like my writing style please check out my other fics, and maybe add an author alert. That would make me happy!**


End file.
